Stand Up for Me
by Kaylee13
Summary: Pre-series 8 year-old Carlos is new in town and is getting picked on by some bullies when three boys come to his rescue


**AN: I was working on the next chapter for my other story when this randomly popped into my head!**

* * *

Today was 8 year old Carlos Garcia's first day at this new school, after his dad had gotten a new job, and two kids were picking on him at recess because of his helmet.

Normally Carlos would just give these boys a piece of his mind but the bullies were a lot bigger than him.

"You look so dumb with that helmet on." One of the bullies said

"That's probably because he is dumb." The other responded.

"Leave me alone." He said trying, unsuccessfully, to push his way through the two bullies who had cornered him against a wall out of sight of the teachers.

"Why don't you make us?" the first bully said with a sneer.

When Carlos didn't move, the bullies just laughed at him.

"See? You can't because, you're too dumb, and short, and weird to make us do anything." Bully number two said taunting him; while the first bully snatched his helmet off of his head.

"Hey!" Carlos shouted, his hands going up to his now helmet-less head. "Give that back!"

"No, I think I'll keep this." Bully number one said.

Carlos made a grab for the helmet but was pushed to the ground by bully number 1 and bully number 2 aimed a kick at his side. The bullies laughed at him and continued spilling insults at him while he laid there.

He could feel tears welling up in his eyes from both the insults and a scrape on his elbow from when he was pushed, when he heard someone shout. "Leave him alone."

There were three boys standing behind the bullies. The one on the left had medium brown hair and hazel eyes; he seemed to be a bit of a pretty boy. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader and had short, dirty blond hair and green eyes that had a mad look in them. And the one on the right seemed to be nervous, he had short and spikey dark brown hair and brown eyes, he looked smart to Carlos.

The blonde in the middle was the one who had spoken and when the bullies continued picking on the smaller boy he got even madder. "I said LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he shouted at them while coming up to bully number two, turning him around and punching him in the jaw with surprising force for an eight year old.

The first bully turned his attention from Carlos, so that he could help his buddy out, but before he could move, Carlos had jumped up, grabbed his helmet, and jumped onto his back.

Soon after, the two other boys joined in the fight, helping out Carlos by tackling the bully and, with help from the helmet wearing boy, pinned him down and twisted his arm behind his back until he gave up. Then, the three went over to the blond, who had been handling the first bully pretty well, but was starting to get tired, and helped him take down the bully in a similar manner to the other, only quicker, now that they had another.

When both of the bullies had surrendered and walked off, Carlos turned to the three boys who had helped them, his eyes bright but still a little red from the tears that had been about to spill out of his eyes when the boys came to his rescue.

"Are you ok?" the smart one asked "Your elbows bleeding."

Carlos looked at his elbow which _was _bleeding a little, but not too bad, and grinned. "I'm fine! Thanks for coming to help me! I'm Carlos!"

"I'm Kendall," The blond said "That's James," He pointed at the pretty boy "And that's Logan." He pointed at the smart looking one.

"Hi!" Carlos eagerly waved at the two boys who waved back "So will you three be my friends!"

"I will." James spoke up and his two friends quickly agreed.

Carlos couldn't help but grin even bigger. _'Nothing could ruin this day.'_ He thought, and nothing did. Not when he, his new friends, and the two bullies got in trouble for fighting, not when the two boys sent them death glares for the rest of the day, and not even when his mom took away his video games for a week after the principle called her.

Nothing could ruin this day because Carlos had made the three best friends in the world.

* * *

**AN: I really liked this. Review and let me know what you thought! Reviews motivate me to write :)**


End file.
